The Fallen Three
by rabidwhiterabbit
Summary: (Reboot of B.J.B) Sammy, B.J, and Kurt have been tortured, beaten, and nearly killed by Hydra and two former friends. Or were the five as close as they thought? Freed after three years, Sammy and Kurt wake up to see B.J had ran off. They hunt her down as well as help the Avengers take down villains. "Till the end of the line." "Till the end of tomorrow." "Till the end of the road."
1. Chapter 1: I think

**Hello, Readers, it is I, Rabid White Rabbit! *manic laughter* Okay, this is a variant of B.J Barnes I prefer a little more because I believe I should continue this one further. I shall attempt to update the other one and I know I will work on the other ones. If you know how B.J is made, then you get how Samuel "Sammy" Rogers, Kurt Schmidt, Zachariah "Zack" Zemo, and Alfred "Freddy" Zola are created. If you don't, keep reading this story. It will be revealed in further chapters.**

 **I will incorporate Civil War, just may not have anyone dying. I cannot handle a character death in Marvel since Quicksilver... I may kill someone off to be accurate with the comics and he/she may return. This story jumps to the past in 2010, followed to 2013 with the rise of Winter Soldier and Hydra's ugly head, and then comes quickly to the present day of 2016.**

 **Without further a do; I present a RWR original fanfiction, created by your's truly: The Fallen three.** _ **I do not own Marvel, but I do own my OC's.**_

 **Will I be in this?**

 **Wade, what are you doing here?!**

 **Came to help. Hey, have you seen Murdock or Parker?**

 **Wade, I'm doing something at the moment. No, I don't know where they are. Did you try Hell's Kitchen?**

 _ **Yes,**_ **duh.**

 **How about you try New Mexico? Seems he left. Okay, well that should keep our crimson comedian busy and fed for a few hours.**

 **White, they're not in New Mexico. Come on! *gets dragged off. Manages to hit save***

"What do you gain from this torture, Zack?" snapped Kurt. Rumlow held a barely conscious B.J up and held a gun to her head. Sammy held his bleeding hand and tried to stop it from killing him. "Oh, I don't know. Loyalty, fear, and you guys at my feet. Hail Hydra." Zack said as he waved his former best friends behind him away. Rumlow dragged B.J out and went to throw her into an isolated cell across the hallway. "What did we do to him?" asked Sammy. Kurt flinched when the doors were slammed and locked. He ripped his shirt and wrapped the torn fabric around his best friend's hand. The bleeding was slowly stopping and Sammy laid down to keep his head from spinning. "Nothing. He just likes the power Hydra gives him, I think. I'm glad I'm not like them or my father." Kurt sighed as he leaned on the wall. Sammy agreed with a tired sigh. "God, please don't take B.J away unless she needs to escape this Hell of Earth." The blonde prayed out loud in the cell. "Amen." Kurt got up and tried to see B.J threw the food tray entry. She was still on the floor bloody and stiff. " _Amazing Grace… How sweet the sound…"_ They heard B.J sing through pain filled sobs. "We'll get out of this, Bucky. Us three, we're together till the end of the line." Sammy promised with hope. "Till the end of tomorrow." added Kurt. B.J sniffed and shifted her arms a little. "Till the end of road."

What seemed like forever, Freddy came in and slid two trays of food. "Is Bj okay?" demanded Sammy. Freddy slid in her tray in her cell and peeked in. "She's fine." Freddy said as he walked off. Kurt banged on the door and shouted some curses in German. After his rage filled rant, he brought the meager meal to Sammy and they ate in silence. "I wish we could escape." sighed Sammy. Kurt nodded and looked at the door. They both worried about B.J greatly. The small brunette was beaten and assaulted right in front of them and they feared she would die then and there. They feared she or they would die in the Hell they were dragged into.

(2013)

Bucky was confused, flustered, and exhausted. Slowly and painfully, flashbacks would hit him like a train as he slept. He remembers seeing a small infant with big expressive eyes that went from baby blue to deep pools of dark chocolate. Why those would stick out to him like a sore thumb was beyond him for the time being. Bucky sat in a motel room and thought. He closed his tired, wary blue eyes and thought harder. "No." Bucky remembered five infants; a redhead, a blonde, two brunettes, and a platinum blonde. He saw them in cells as white and blinding as light itself. A girl with long brown hair lay in one covered in crimson. Bucky opened his eyes and glared at the wall before him. In a drawer by his bed, he pulled out a gun with thirteen bullets. He got in his combat clothing and looked at the dark night sky. A storm brewed far in the distance, growling as it prowled closer towards him. "Hang on." Bucky said as he ran into the night. Bucky knew where they were. He broke into a car that was just out of a camera's reach and roared off.

It took Bucky about four hours to get to the disclosed location of the Hydra compound. He parked about a mile away and ran to the base. Seeing an import dock, Bucky on the top of a coming truck and waited for it to park and unload its cargo. He jumped and landed on a grunt, starting to knock out the others and killing a few who shot at him. Bucky snuck inside and hid within the shadows as he made his way to the cell block. He used a silencer and shot at a few guards before taking some keys. Sammy and Kurt sat back to back and thought. "Have we tried tricking the guard?" inquired Kurt. Sammy sighed and looked at the scar on his hand. "Yes. Kurt, can you see if B.J is okay? We haven't heard anything from her for a while and I'm really getting worried." Sammy asked. Kurt got up and heard Sammy fall hard on his back before he opened the tray entry. "Uh, who's that guy?" asked the red head with emerald eyes. Sammy got up and saw Winter Soldier shoving a key into B.J's cell. "The guy who's getting us out." Sammy smiled. Bucky was horrified by the condition he saw the girl. He rushed in and checked her pulse, relieved that it was still there. Bucky left her to free the two boys. "Bj." Sammy jumped and went to check on her. "Oh my God. I can't believe she's still alive." said Kurt as he ran to see her. Bucky stood by them and made sure no one was coming. "We have to go." he told them. Sammy picked up B.J and they ran the way Bucky came in. Miraculously, they escaped without more harm and got in the stolen car.

"Bucky?" Sammy climbed in the back of the car and moved her long hair out of her face. "Sam?" she weakly groaned. Kurt smiled and saw her eyes painfully open. "Guess what." Kurt smiled as B.J started to slowly crane her head around her new surroundings. "Winter Soldier saved us." Sammy laughed. Bucky roared off and got out of the state they were currently in. He wasn't sure if he was even in New York, but he knew he wanted to be out of wherever he was at. "I'm dreaming." B.J scoffed as she started to black out again. "No, stay awake. You're not dreaming, this is real." Kurt told her as he climbed in the back. B.J huffed and kept her eyes opened slightly. "Prosto dayte mne umret'." B.J said in Russian. Bucky kept a calm look, but inside his heart broke from hearing that. _"Just let me die."_ Bucky looked in the back from the rear view mirror and saw her covered in crimson. "My v bezopasnosti." Bucky assured. Sammy and Kurt kept her on their laps and saw how she grew from the last they saw her three years ago. "I guess we grew up. What year is it?" asked Kurt. Bucky looked at his phone. "Two thousand thirteen." He kept driving and looking behind in the mirrors. "We're thirteen." said Sammy. B.J was wheezing and she smiled. "Izvini chuvak. YA ne mogu ostat'sya . Nekotoryye bol'shoy chuvak , nazyvayushchiy sebya Dum Dum govorit, chto eto moye vremya." B.J coughed. Bucky pulled over and looked at her dead in the eyes. "Tell him to shove that talk up his ass. You are not going anywhere. I did not just risk my neck just for you to die in a different spot." Bucky snapped at her. B.J huffed and looked at the ceiling of the car. "Whatever. I just feel tired, man." Bucky turned back and drove on the quiet road. "YA pomnyu , kto ty ko mne . YA znayu tebya. Dzhessika Buchanan Barns." Bucky said as he drove. B.J turned her head and looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked. Sammy and Kurt looked at them and their strange transactions in Russian. "James Buchanan Barnes. I think."


	2. Chapter 2: Let me tell you about Paul

"When you hear 'James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th Regiment' you will turn into the Winter Soldier. When that happens, you will forget everything; your name, your home, your family and friends, your age, and who you are as a person. You will return to the main building for reprogramming and your first mission."

(Time jump to two years later)

The kids were getting better with Bucky's care. It was a month since he helped them and they had also been helping him get with the present times. He had used a credit card in the car to buy them clothes, food, and some phones. Currently they were in Washington D.C and were constantly on the move. Sammy and Kurt wanted to see the Captain America museum and Bucky took them. B.J went to the National History Museum just to see the Hope's Diamond among other things. "Remember what Fury told us about where we came from?" whispered Kurt. Sammy nodded and they gave proud looks to the photos. Well, Kurt was proud that he hated Hydra and vowed never to join the organization. Sammy was just proud of who his DNA is related too. "Hey, Mr. Barnes, this guy looks like you." Sammy pointed out. Bucky walked over and saw a photo of himself with his arm draped over Captain America. Both looked happy as ever and beaten up as heck. "I think that is me." Bucky whispered to himself as he bent down to read the description. Sammy and Kurt looked at Bucky and then at the mannequins with the Howling Commandos uniforms. Then they compared Bucky to a larger portrait of Sergeant Barnes and Captain America on a wall. "Uh, Mr. Barnes, I think that _is_ you." whispered Kurt.

B.J wandered around and took photos before she met up with the guys. "How was it?" asked Bucky. B.J shrugged and saw the sticker on Kurt's forehead. "It was interesting. The Hope's Diamond was actually named after a guy with the last name Hope and it had always been a bringer of bad luck." B.J said as they climbed in the car. They talked about how Bucky could be a soldier from World War Two. "It would make sense since the Hydra party was founded in the war as a neo-Nazi group. Bucky did fall off the train and they never did find his remains. Bucky could very well be James Buchanan Barnes, Captain Steve Rogers' childhood friend." B.J told them. Bucky was glad he was at a stop sign in an empty street because he was having a nasty flashback. " _Bucky!"_ "Bucky! Hey, there's some bitch behind us." Sammy said as he snapped his fingers in Bucky's face. "Hey!" B.J snapped. "Not you, the cow behind us." Kurt said as he pointed behind them. Bucky went and apologized after being cursed out. "No respect for the oldies." said Bucky. Sammy smirked and they just went to get lunch. The sticker was annoying B.J and she ripped it off. "Rude." Kurt said as he ate her fries.

Steve was exhausted. He had to take down yet another base for Hydra and help Tony test somethings at the tower. He could not tell at all what Natasha was texting him. "Ttyl? Gtg? Lmao?! Christ, lazy much?!" Steve exclaimed as he flopped on his couch and was read for a nap after he put his phone on vibrate on the table. His ringing cell phone could wait an hour. Could it? "What Sam?" Steve asked as he picked his phone up. "Bucky was at the museums with some kids. I don't know who they are, but a girl kind of looked like him. They had to be in their early teens." Sam rambled. Steve sighed and got in civilian clothes. He kept Sam on speaker as he soothed his sweaty hair back and put a hat on. "Okay, well, where is he?" Sam looked behind him at the Wendy's and kept it cool. "At the Wendy's down the street from your place." Steve nearly fell down the stairs, but he caught himself on the railing. "I'm on my way."

Bucky saw Steve coming inside and sit by a dark skinned man. "Hey, Sam." Steve greeted. Bucky glanced to the side and typed on his phone. " _His face is familiar. Have you seen him in Hydra?"_ Bucky showed them. B.J picked at a healing scab and looked at Steve. "No, but he is from the museum." said Kurt. Sammy nodded as he ate his frosty. B.J dipped a fry in her chocolate frosty and kept looking at Steve. "Hey, James, you wanted to get away from the crazy ex, right? I think that crazy blonde is here." Bucky knew her code and she pretended to see someone out the window. "Dammit, I thought she stopped a week ago. Come on, guys." Bucky got up to refill his soda and they walked off. B.J gave one last glance and then thought. "I feel like I'm supposed to do something. I don't know what, though." She told Kurt and Sammy. They gave her a worried look and sighed. "Does it have to do with _that?_ " asked Sammy. B.J shrugged as they walked off. Steve and Sam followed behind them and B.J laughed a little. "What?" asked Bucky. B.J sighed and looked up with her heads behind her head. "Just thought of something." Sammy and Kurt shrugged at Bucky and saw her shoulder. She would always wear something with long sleeves, even when it was warm. They didn't know why. The first day they were able to shower, B.J had her arm hidden under her towel as she got her clothes. They didn't want to pry and knew that she would open up to them eventually.

Steve and Sam saw them head to a Barnes and Noble. "Oh, pardon." A redhead with a Scottish accent had accidentally ran into Sam when he opened the door. "No problem." Sam stepped aside and allowed her to go first. Steve went in next and looked around for Bucky or any of the kids he was travelling with. "See them?" asked Sam. Steve sighed and shook his head. "Who are those kids he's with? You're right about how the girl has some of his looks. She really looks like his mom though. Same brown eyes and long thick hair." Steve said with some old memories flashing in his head. "B.J that's not the book I'm looking for." "But, is _this_ the book you are looking for?" "Sammy, not helping." Steve and Sam went and saw the kids in the comic book isle. "Cool, they have the Indiana Jones series in comic book form! Starting with The Crystal Skull and continues in new stuff." A brunette girl smiled. A redhead and a blonde took the book and flipped through the pages. "Who?" Steve walked up to them and looked over their shoulder. The brunette made a wounded stance and smiled. "Dude, you have got to know Indiana Jones! Or, have I seen you in a history textbook somewhere?" she teased. Steve sighed as Sam walked up to them. "I'm B.J, that's Sammy and Kurt. I will show you, Captain, the way of the new era in human literature. Also including music, movies, books, and even world issues. Both current and old." B.J had a grin from ear to ear and raced throughout the store. "Great. Here we go again." groaned Sammy. "Uh, stay right here for a moment." Kurt said as the two when to get the smaller girl. "I knew sugar was a bad idea." Steve heard one say. Both of them laughed as the boys carried some books that B.J had picked out. "Okay, after you got turned into a popsicle or whatever, there were a bunch of things that happened. Major things; The Bosnian Genocide, Martin Luther King Junior, Gandhi, Kennedy's, Jimi Hendrix, Nirvana, Queen, and The Beatles." Sammy said as he put his small stack down. Kurt followed his lead and put the books he had by his feet. "Now, people say that The Beatles are legends and I agree, so we can start with Sir Paul, John, George, and Ringo." Sam laughed and they looked at him. "Well, let's catch this old man up to speed. Your parents know you're here?" asked Sam. They nodded as Kurt texted. "Mine do now." The redhead put the phone in his pocket and they started to teach Cap everything from 1945 to about the time The Civil Rights Movement took place. After an hour or two, the kids had to go home and they planned to meet at a local library the following week.

"How'd it go? He off my tail?" asked Bucky as he picked them up. "Actually, we're helping Captain America get with the present." said Kurt. B.J was starting to calm down and fall asleep. "No more heroes that need schooling with her on a sugar rush." said Bucky as he pulled out of the parking lot. B.J fell asleep by the first stop light. "Bucky, you remember something about B.J?" asked Kurt. Bucky looked at her and sighed. "Yeah. If you're talking about that thing." Bucky sighed as they kept driving. "We've known about it for a few years. They told us as they beat her to a mess." said Kurt. "We know about where we come from, who we're related to, and what we can become." said Sammy. Bucky got the hint that B.J has no clue. He would have to tell her sometime soon. Today, probably not the day.


End file.
